Exchange Student
by chromatose
Summary: There's a new exchange student coming into World Academy Europe... and of course he can't go the first day without finding a potentially cute guy to try to win his affections over. Luckily, this new kid's a master of the art of teasing and eye sex. HongIce oneshot. AU.


"I hear there's a new kid."

"Hope he's hot. You bastards are all ugly."

"Not me, right, Lovi?"

"Shut-shut up."

"Geez, it, like, _always_ turns into a totally lovey-dovey conversation topic with, like, you two around."

"Anyway, isn't the new kid an exchange student?"

"Like me! Oh, and Mattie, too."

"Yes, we're very aware of that, from the day you bleeding _barged_ into the doors _announcing_ that you and that other person were the newest exchange students. You were louder than the bloody loudspeaker, you prat."

"Exchange students are so interesting. They are just another addition to the list of people who have become one with me."

"Tch, I just lost four eyelashes! Mattie, carry me to the clinic!"

"No."

"Then can I at least have some maple syrup as compensation for yesterday?"

"Gilbert, I was not aware that you knew such a large word. This might just be the marking of a new revelation."

"Hey, Gilbert...what exactly happened yesterday? And, by any chance, are you gonna do anything _with_ that maple syrup?"

"Elizaveta...have some tissues, dear."

"I hope the new exchange student is nice, ve!"

"They better not lay a hand on my Lilli."

"Hah, let's hope he talks a lot, unlike Norge here-gak!"

"My name is Lukas, not Norge. How many times must I pull your tie for you to get that?"

"You guys...all talk too much. We should all...take a nap..."

"Ohonhonhon, let me join you..."

"Heracles is right. Shut up, seriously."

"Aw, Emil, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I can't wait for the new student to come. You guys are so annoying."

"Hey, I have an extra joint. Anyone want it?"

"Thanks, eh."

"Ve, I think the new student's coming! I heard footsteps going up the steps when I was at the bathroom!"

"Well, what're we gonna do? Yell 'surprise'?"

"Why not, ve? Oh, the door's opening!"

* * *

><p>There was a silence as the new exchange student walked through the World Academy Europe doors, everyone giving him a quick one-over as he adjusted his Ray-Bans.<p>

_Choppy brown hair. Sexy._

_No expression. Reminds me of _someone_ I know..._

_Hahaha, he has thick eyebrows like Artie's!_

_And a...panda messenger bag?_

"Um...hey. I'm Wang Jia Long. Call me Leon."

* * *

><p>Science class.<p>

"Ciao, ciao, bambini! Take a seat!" Romulus waved his arms at the empty seats as his beloved students filed in.

"Romulus, we've been doing that for months. You don't need to tell us."

"Whatever! And we have a new student today! I assume you all met him this morning, si? He is from our sister Academy, World Academy Asia!"

"Hi again." Jia Long/Leon nodded awkwardly.

"Hm, you don't talk all that much, do you? That's okay; you'll get along with Emil, which is great, since the only seat available is the one next to him!"

Jia Long ambled to his seat, looking at the school clock as he sat down, inwardly smiling because the seat was next to the window. "Eleven...ten...nine..."

Emil looked at him strangely. So he had a delusional Asian as a lab partner? Wonderful.

Jia Long saw his new lab partner staring at him, from the corner of his eye. He fixed his black thick-rimmed glasses again and winked at the Icelander, adding a smirk to increase the charm.

Emil coughed into his pristine white gloves and turned away to stare out the window, trying but failing to hide his furious blush.

Matthias saw Emil's red face and noticed that his body was shifted towards the Hong Konger, just that his head was turned another direction. The Dane also noted that Leon was resting his head on one hand, smirking at the messy mop of bed-head silvery hair. He poked Lukas and oh-so-subtly pointed at the two.

Lukas looked at the two for a second before turning back around and smacking Matthias for the fifth time to focus on the class work.

_**BOOOOOOOOOM**_

_**CRACKLE**_

_**FFFSSHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Everyone in the class turned towards the window. Bright flashes of red and blue sparked outside.

The Icelander, now having lost his blush at the noise of the sudden disturbance, turned his head back around, inwardly a bit shocked at fact that there was a firecracker in the parking lot.

He didn't show his shock as he simply raised an eyebrow at a still-smirking Leon.

Emil stared at the other for a few moments, taking note of his features. He wasn't handsome. No. Not really.

Jaw-length choppy dark brown locks.

Brown eyes hidden behind thick lenses.

Those _eyebrows_.

A reddish-brown robe-like piece of clothing with Oriental origins (as noted with the collar and buckles near the neck) that came down to his hips, with sleeves that were a bit too long.

A very dark brown pair of skinny jeans that accentuated his equally-skinny-but-not-lacking-muscle legs.

Beat-up- or was that the style- black Converse.

Pale skin, a stark contrast to his rather dark clothing.

That damn smirk that was probably going to make Emil blush again.

_...I'd tap that if I had enough guts to._

* * *

><p>Jia Long smiled at the familiar sound of his beloved firecrackers. He then directed his smile-turned-smirk to the Icelandic teen in front of him, who was staring, give or take the subtlety.<p>

The Hong Kong teen liked this school already. He had been there for about half an hour and had already made a cute guy blush.

Jia Long did not dress like this daily. At World Academy Asia, his fellow classmate (as well as roommate) Wang Yao would make him wear traditional Chinese clothing, as the other classmates would with their corresponding countries.

His other burgundy duangua with its gold sash, his trousers, and white spats were packed in the bottom of his luggage. Just yesterday, he went on a shopping splurge in London, opting for more western choices in garment. He had seen a few locals wearing bright street clothing one wouldn't find in World Academy Asia.

Jia Long chose to buy similar clothing, except with more subtle colours. His fashion sense obviously paid off, for Emil was _still_ staring.

The other boy wasn't bad to look at, either. His European features were rather sharp, his cool exterior enticing. It drew the Hong Konger in. He studied Emil's features, figuring it was fair because he assumed the other was doing the same.

Glistening violet eyes that looked lost in thought.

Tousled silver-white hair that fell to his perfectly-sculpted eyebrows.

A dark brown jacket with many pockets and pressed cuffs that looked like it was thrown on in a hurry.

Cute. A ribbon tie.

Stiff white button-down shirt. Rather formal for high school.

Brown straight-legged pants that subtly showed off his legs.

White gloves hiding those long, pale, dexterous fingers.

Sexy white half-laced boots.

Silvery eyebrows, slightly scrunched in either annoyance or concentration. Maybe a mixture of both.

Really pale skin, except for the cheeks, which Jia Long figured were going to be coloured a nice shade of red very soon.

Pale, thin pink lips that quirked up the _slightest_ bit, but otherwise showed little emotion.

_I'm _so _tapping that._

* * *

><p>Emil snapped out of his stare when he noticed that the other was doing the same. He quickly turned away when he felt his cheeks getting warm. A few moments passed before he noticed that Leon was mouthing some words at him, because Romulus was talking in the front of the classroom.<p>

Emil was never the best mouth-reader. He blinked, and then mouthed back a "what?"

Leon cocked his head to the side and mouthed the words again. His choppy bangs moved with his head movement and the Icelandic teen tried not to swoon.

Emil scrunched his eyebrows a bit again, but still couldn't figure out what the other was trying to say.

The Hong Konger sighed, which looked a bit strange because he was once again emotionless, and ripped a piece of notebook paper out of his composition book.

He then wrote something on it, folded it, and gave it to Emil.

Emil glanced at it with one raised eyebrow and reluctantly unfolded it.

His blush was more furious than the first. He ducked his head to hide the Chinese flag-red tint on his cheeks.

But he couldn't say he wasn't the least bit flattered when someone passed him a note with the words, "_You're cute." _written on it.

* * *

><p>Jia Long glanced around the rather bright, glass-enclosed cafeteria. There were tall, circular tables, seats with long, shiny metal legs, and a tile floor. This was very unlike his home Academy's lunchroom, which was filled with rugs and tatami mats, with thin carpets and dark cherry square tables that were low enough for one to sit cross-legged and eat. Where were the small tea set tables next to each low table?<p>

He needed a place to eat. And then he spotted Emil's mop of silver locks. It wasn't hard to spot, since there were only about 3 heads of similarly-coloured hair, and one of them had a pink scarf tied around the neck, while the other was supplied with an overly-obnoxious laugh.

Jia Long glanced at Lukas, who cocked his head towards the empty seat to Emil's left. The Hong Kong teen took that as an invitation to sit down.

"Hey Emil, what's up?"

The other's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he turned around in his seat to face Jia Long.

"Nothing, why are you sitting here?"

"Wow, what a great way to greet someone you just sat next to in science, huh?"

Emil muttered, "You didn't answer my question."

"Yo, Lukas let me. So get off my back, okay?" Jia Long teased.

"Oh. Well, whatever..." Emil muttered, turning away to stare interestedly at his homemade lunch.

"Whatcha eating?" Jia Long leaned in, putting his head on Emil's rather sharp left shoulder to peer at the other's lunch.

Emil could feel Jia Long's hot breath lingering on his neck. The Icelander pointed to the food as he mumbled them, "Minke whale on a stick... hangikjöt on flatkaka, that's smoked lamb with flatbread. This is lagkaka; it's a kind of cake..."

Jia Long stared at Emil for a few seconds and then let out a long whistle. "Wow, those words sound kinda _sexy _coming out of your mouth,"

Emil stiffened. "...What."

Jia Long quickly changed the subject. "That cake looks good. Mind if I try some?"

The Asian swiped his index finger against the top of the piece of layer cake to taste some of the jam that was coating the surface, looked up at Emil, and popped the finger in his mouth.

Emil watched the other boy suck on the digit, and saw every movement the pink tongue did as it darted to lick up the jam- hm, cherry- off of the top of the finger. The silver-haired boy involuntarily shuddered as the tongue licked from the bottom of the finger to the tip, and Jia Long let out a moan-

in appreciation. Jia Long wiped his finger on his serviette and glanced at Emil, who was looking at him with wide eyes. The Hong Konger asked (purposely) innocently, "What are you staring at?"

Emil glanced at Leon with a look of bewilderment- and some lust- and rested his temple against his palm, muttering, "Nothing."

"Did you make that?"

"Yeah,"

"It's freakin' _delicious_." Jia Long's face was nary an expression once again, but his eyes gleamed with admiration and some mischief.

"Uh, thanks..." Emil sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He inwardly cursed himself for acting so weird around this new kid.

On the other side of the table, Matthias poked Lukas to direct his attention at the two younger teens, who were currently staring at Emil's food.

He whispered in Lukas's ear, "Aren't they cute?"

Lukas gave a small "mm hmm," the kind that wasn't really a yes or a no.

The Dane whispered again, "Remember when you were like that?"

Lukas had no regrets when he twisted Matthias's arm under the table.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Legolas?"<p>

The stoic blond-haired man turned around in his official principal's seat to look at the student who was addressing him. It was the new exchange student, the one he swapped Bella for.

"Ah, hello, Leon. How was your first day?"

"Great. I got lots of things done," Jia Long smirked. "I think I hafta, like, choose which dorm I'm gonna stay in?"

"Ah, yes. Well, you have a choice. You can share a room with either Antonio, Ivan, Cedric, or Emil. I assume you've met them all, ja?"

"Yeah. I'll take Emil's room," Jia Long inwardly smirked again, but said it offhandedly.

Mr. Legolas handed the Hong Kong teen a key. "It's room 45, down the hall, take the first left, and then take the second right."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>

"Hm? Come in.

"L-Leon?"

"Eeyyy, say hello to your new roommate for the next year or so."

_This'll be fun_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot for <strong>_**implosionsyum**_** for correctly guessing 1 of my 3 favourite songs from the album **_**Angles**_** by **_**The Strokes**_

**Requested: "we need more panfin so maybe a humourous high school AU with HK being an awesome tease, to everyone else read: flirt and Iceland being an adorable moe"**

**um so yeah there's too much blushing and he's not being moe enough and actually there's really not enough flirting  
>maybe lots of eye sex but that's about it<strong>

**Hope it was to your standards! It probably wa...sn't...**

**to everyone else who happens to read this: review, please? it's almost my birthday ;w;**


End file.
